galaxystarsupermiraclenightfandomcom-20200215-history
Martian Fighting Machine
The Martian Fighting Machine, also known as Tripods, is a type of mech which was first launched by the Martian Technological Systems, and is serve as a battlefield mech of the Martian Empire. The machines are 100ft tall than the houses, and equipped with two deadly weapons: The Heat-ray can destroy everything when it touches, and a poisonous Black Smoke which kills many species. The Fighting-Machines are responsible for the invasion on planet Earth, and not long afterwards, the viruses are fatal to the Martian operators as the invasion has ended. The Fighting-Machines are more destructive and catastrophic which shatters human populace during the conquest—as the The Journalist and The Artilleryman hope to survive from the coming invaders. Description Novel The Fighting-Machines are reported to be 100ft tall, and also equipped with metallic appendages, Three mechanical legs, a box-like heat-ray, a bazooka-like weapon discharging the black smoke, and a brazen hood-like head which turns against fleeing humans. The tripod is also have a basket for storing imprisoned victims, and also pipettes to drain the blood from the victims, and inject to the Martians. Musical The Fighting-Machines are given to an insect-like appearance. Despite its appearance of the mech, the Tripod has a main body, as well as a cockpit in front to have green eyes, and a proboscis-like cannon to launch either heat-ray or a Black Smoke. A glowing red searchlight is seen on the lower side of each in front of the head. They have three metallic legs—For example, Each leg can have three metal pipes, and a piston allows the leg to walk in the circles. Feet can be mechanical to walk at the bottom of the legs. Goliath BBC Adaptation Fighting-Machines are even more powerful, but most of the descriptions of the novel are quite the few. The head of the tripod to have blue glowing lights rather than the green lights in coloration, and appear to have horseshoe crab-like metallic appearance. Each leg appears to be metallic root-like appearance with four limbs of it. The glowing blue eye is in front of the machines' head, capable of using searchlight, or uses invisible heat-ray to fires everyone in its path. The back of the head is two thruster engine-like weapons to spew black smoke, which killed many victims in its path. History First Invasion After the Heat-ray destroys most of the people at the Horsell Common, the Martians set to deploy the Fighting-machines in order to destroy the human population of England, before the Journalist force to escape from the Martian Clutches. The Artilleryman spoken about the Tripods, they are "Setting fire to burn everything on sight, Just hunks of metal." Fighting Machines are higher than the tallest steeple, and each carry a huge funnel, until the two retreat from the battlefront. With the Artilleryman escapes from London, Fighting-machines wreak havoc at thames, and continuously strikes against the human forces. After the Earth belonged to the Martians, the fast-growing Red Weed appeared—just as Beth and Parson Nathaniel watches the tripods captured them to the basket, and most importantly, the Martian Handling Machine. Finally not long afterwards, the Martians has died, due to the earth-borne diseases after all of man's devices have failed, with the overturned tripods and flying-machines falls about. After the failed attempted invasion of Earth, Amy, Ogilvy, A young Eric Wells, The Artilleryman, Carrie and the Journalist survive the invasion, hope to restore freedom to the geopolitical nation. Return and Second Attempt Before the events of the future appeared, the Goliath version of the Fighting-Machines appeared within the early 20th century, and the fighting-machines are preparing to wreak havoc the city. Meanwhile the government heard that the invasion has returned, with Eric Wells arrive to enter his military career. The Order of the Principle Darkness was established, and an emergency declaration initialized before the arrival of Commander George Hanbridge. The Tripods join forces with the Neuroi and the Angels in later battles during the second battle of Horsell Common, most of Steampunk battleships and fighters attacks the invaders, and Eric Wells drove them away from the ARES military center. Blue Star Alliance member Kazuma Satou spoken to Eric regarding the combat against enemies, and protect the Earth, with the assistance of Bastila Shan who also worked on her own. The Martian Fighting Machines participate in most of the battlesites, such as Greece, and Scotland where Princess Merida join forces with ARES defense force, and Downton Abbey in efforts to defend their manor. While Governor Ratcliffe tasked to retrieve the crystal, the Fighting Machines, the Neuroi forces, with Shamshel urge to crush the Atlantean defenses, only to be repelled by the Heart of Atlantis, where Kida prove to defend mankind. With Shamshel presumed defeated, the Neuroi and Martian forces, with Order of the Principle Darkness members retreat from the City of Atlantis. As dawn enters, the Fighting-machines is tasked by Moyuru Koda, and Lord Zennon to avert Miko Kuroda and Akira Fudo's actions, although George Hanbridge, Kazuma Satou, Balista Shan, and Jack Dawson call the troops to defend the city of New York, before the Fighting-Machines, Neuroi forces, and Sahaquiel appears. Category:Alien Vehicles Category:Walkers